route50fandomcom-20200215-history
Brae
brae (formerly: xxShinobixx1, Chiramiiusedcharm, Grovyle, Grov) is your good friend who prefers she/her pronouns and loves to sleep. She's an artist with an excellent sense of humorous wit and willingness to be as friendly and helpful she can. Reputation She was one of Route 50's first Homestuck readers, helping to build up the once bustling fandom on Route 50-- particularly with her (now deleted) cooltrainer chatroom oriented towards Homestuck discussion. She dropped out of the Homestuck fandom and moved onto others; including the cartoon (My Little Pony, Steven Universe, Superjail), RoosterTeeth/Achivement Hunter, anime (Black Jack, RWBY, Love Live!, Osomatsu-san, Madoka Magica, Evangelion etc.) and video game (Borderlands, Bioshock, Persona Four) fandoms. Since her initial registration at Route 50, she hasn't joined many role plays, and often makes jokes directed towards those who do. While she isn't active in the forums outside of the Games & Fun and Mixed Chat threads, she routinely posts her art in the galleries and would partake in iScribble parties, Cards Against Humanity and Transformice games when they happened. She has a keen sense of will, and takes a stand for those who appear to be mistreated by the masses; however, when amongst close friends, Grovyle is easygoing and friendly, often making jokes at her own expense. Her best friend in the entire world is Coolio and she's also good friends with Creamsicle, Frosti and many other active members on Route 50. She's been dating inactive user Catboyfriends since 10/1/13 and often collaborates with her on various projects and loves her more than anything. Legacy At times, she would draw male or tomboyish friends in more feminine attire (usually princess dresses) for her/their/everyone's amusement. Examples include Sparkleaf as Princess Zelda alongside Frosti as Link (which started the phenomenon), Twill as Princess Peach (often paired with the aforementioned Princess Sparkleaf), Pope in various dresses and as Princess Rosalina and Xetaja as a cheerleader, created for a contest that was being held at the time; all of these ideas have been major hits and have motivated certain'' ''users to refer to others with 'Princess'. In addition to fitting various male members for dresses, Grov had a stint of being infatuated with long and/or stylish hairstyles. She had a well kept hair list (with CIVILIAN being #1 and various other members trailing behind him), as well as a forum thread, fittingly named The Hair Thread , as a space for members to show off their hairstyles. She also founded the now shelved Buymore Isshu, an establishment created for fans of the NBC SHOW Chuck. She also created the Fallout and Ms Paint groups. In addition, she often contributed to the Fantroll group, as her fantroll, Arancio, was a large part of the Routebent plot, and was created alongside Silvair's own fantroll. She is a memorable and rather influential contributor to Route 50 culture, in terms of her own interests and mannerisms-- whether intentionally so or not. It should be noted that she brought Tumblr, the BEN creepypasta, Homestuck, the NyanCat phenomenon, and many other treasures of the internet to the forefront of Route 50 popularity; all of these remain a part of the community's culture. In recent years, she hasn't been as clearly active on Route 50, generally being quiet but checking every day and occasionally checking into the chat and commenting on forum and stream posts. She's most active on her stream and often Rickrolls or otherwise tricks members with deceptive links. A very archaic member of Route 50, she's mentioned leaving before but never could because she loves everyone there and could never leave them behind. Links *Tumblr **Art Tumblr *Twitter Category:Grovyle Category:Members